Tales From Inaba
by Narukami012
Summary: A collection of stories and whozits taking a look into the erratic lives of the Investigation Team and those around them while they're not focusing on the murder case.
1. House Party

**Tales From Inaba**

 **Ch.1 is from an old fic. Everything else will be new. Phew!**

 **Chapter 1: House Party**

"Man I'm beat..." Yosuke sighed, sliding onto the wall at the school gates next to Kanji and Yu. The trio leaned back, standing there relaxed while watching the students of Yasogami High leaving the school for the day.

"Hm?" Yu questioned while turning his head to his friend.

"That pop quiz tore me up." Yosuke lowered his head in shame "If I'm lucky maybe I got a 30%? 40%? That's enough to pass, right?"

"...Not even close dude." Kanji shook his head while Yosuke groaned loudly.

"Hey Yu, still on for that study thing later?" Yosuke looked at Yu curiously.

"Mhm." Yu nodded.

"Thanks, I really need some help with this class..."

"Hey." Kanji stood up straight and looked at the two "Mind if I tag along?"

"What?" Yosuke tilted his head "Dude you're not even in the same class as us. We'll be studying two entirely different things."

"...I got nothing else to do tonight..." Kanji lowered his head sadly while Yosuke and Yu looked at each other.

"...I mean if Yu's cool with it, sure." Yosuke said as they looked at Yu. "Well I already know you'd be cool with it, what I mean to say is, would your UNCLE be cool with us all there?"

"D-Dojima? Why wouldn't he want me there?" Kanji asked feverishly.

"It doesn't matter." Yu spoke up. "My uncle's not gonna be home tonight so you guys can come over."

"Hm? What's up with him?" Yosuke asked.

"Adachi-san said they were going to a bar to celebrate something. They probably won't be back until late into the night." Yu elaborated. He raised an eyebrow when he could have sworn he saw a glimmer spark in Yosuke's eyes.

"So...it's just you and Nanako tonight huh..." Yosuke asked slowly.

"Yeah."

"And your uncle won't be back until wayyyy later tonight huh..." Yosuke smiled.

"Oh no."

"Dude!" Yosuke jumped up and turned to his friends "Let's throw a party!"

"...No." Yu stated.

"Why?" Kanji asked Yosuke.

"Cmooooon guys!" Yosuke pleaded "You don't need a reason to throw a party! Sometimes when the moment's right you just wanna get together with some friends and have fun! And besides," Yosuke looked at Yu directly "I'm not talking about a huge HUGE party, I just mean the gang and you know, maybe people like Kou and Daisuke."

"Think about it," Yosuke continued on as if he were pitching a presentation at a company meeting "It'll just be like 10 of your closest friends there hanging out in your home. We know how your uncle gets so it's not like we're gonna trash the place or anything. Just a couple of friends hanging out in one place for a few hours. We'll be in and out!"

"It does sound kinda fun..." Kanji murmured.

"Hm...but Nanako..." Yu was worried about his little cousin.

"She can hang out with us until she has to go to bed. No problem, it's not like we'll be drinking alcohol or anything." Yosuke explained.

"Y-Yeah! It's not like there'll be any d-drinks there, right? H-Haha!" Kanji laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he coughed.

"Come on Yu, what do you say?" Yosuke and Kanji looked at him anticipating his answer.

"...Alright, let's do it."

 **At Junes**

"A party? Seriously?" Chie asked skeptically, the entire gang sitting in their usual spot at Junes.

"What would we even be celebrating?" Yukiko questioned.

"You don't need a reason to throw a party!" Yosuke yelled "It's just feels like a type of party night, you know?"

"No." Chie and Yukiko said together while Yosuke's cell phone beeped. He peeked at it and grinned.

"Kou and Daisuke said they can come. They also said Ai's coming too. Perfect!" Yosuke said while putting his phone away. "It's not a party if there aren't any hot chicks there."

"That's gross." Chie and Yukiko said together.

"I gotta work tonight..." Rise said sadly.

"Parties aren't really my thing." Naoto spoke.

"And I don't think Teddie's in this chapter at all." Kanji explained.

"Aw man, three down..." Yosuke looked at Yukiko and Chie "Yukiko, you gotta work at the Inn tonight?"

"No, the staff has it covered so I'm free for tonight." Yukiko explained.

"Awesome, that means you guys don't have anything to do tonight. Come on through!"

"Hey what about me?" Chie huffed "Maybe I got something important to do or stuff!"

"...That means you guys don't have anything to do tonight. Come on through!" Yosuke repeated while hopping up and stepping a few feet away from the table just in case Chie's fighting instincts kicked in.

"Are you fine with all this?" Yukiko asked Yu who nodded with a smile.

"If it's not that many people, we'll be fine. " Yu assured her. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 **Dojima Household, Later that night**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey Yu!" Yosuke shouted from the Kitchen. "Someone's at the door!" Yu poked his head in from the backyard door, he and Kanji were moving some things around in the backyard while Chie, Nanako, and Yukiko sat on the couch watching T.V.

"Can you get it?"

"Sure." Yosuke went to the front door.

"Alright, on 3." Kanji huffed in while bending over to pick up the last big tree log laying on the ground. "1...2...3!" Kanji and Yu lifted the log and scattered over to the fence as quickly as they could, before dropping it. They stood up and sighed in relief.

"Man, why is there even a tree log in the backyard?" Kanji asked.

"My uncle wanted to uh...plant a tree in the yard..."

"...But that doesn't-"

"He may or may not have been drunk that night."

"UHHHH, YU? C-CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?" Yosuke's shaky voice yelled out from the front door. Yu quickly walked over to the front door, seeing Yosuke standing there holding the door halfway closed.

"What's the matter Yo-!." Yosuke opened the door as soon as Yu began to speak, revealing a crowd of High School kids standing around the sidewalk outside of the house. Yu looked at Yosuke in shock, the other doing the same.

"Hey, is this the party?" The kid in front of the crowd asked.

"Uh...yes, but-" Yu tried to explain before everyone took that as a "Come on in!" and entered inside the house. Yu and Yosuke squeezed into the kitchen still in shock. A number of kids put some of their food and drinks they brought to the party on the counter as they began to scatter about. They continued to watch the students entering into the house at a rapid rate and beginning to mingle with everyone for almost twenty minutes as their brains tried to comprehend what was happening.

"How?" Yosuke asked before he spotted Kou putting some soda down on the counter and the duo quickly grabbed his attention.

"Hey what's up guys!" Kou's grin faded away once he saw Yosuke and Yu frowning at him angrily.

"DUDE!" Yosuke yelled "YOU SAID YOU WOULD ONLY BE BRINGING TWO PEOPLE!"

"I-I did!" Kou waved his hands apologetically. "I-it's just, well...I only wanted to bring Daisuke, but then Ai heard us and said she wanted to come. And while I explaining it to her, some other kids heard us and said they wanted to come! And I was like "I dunno, the host doesn't really know you guys that well..." and they were like "Dude that's what parties are for, to meet new people and celebrate stuff!"

"That is not what parties are for." Yu and Yosuke quickly interjected.

"I'll fix this I swear! Lemme just uh...go find Ai and uh..." Kou quickly backed away into the sea of party goers, soon disappearing from their line of sight.

"That son of a..."

"Nanako!" Yu shouted, realizing his little cousin had been in the room earlier. He quickly rushed into the scene to find her. It's amazing how such a small house suddenly seemed so big when there were more people in it. He squeezed his way towards the couch, finding Yukiko sitting up straight, smiling to herself while three other party goers were right next to her.

"Yukiko!" Yu shouted to get her attention

"Hi Yu!" Yukiko shouted back cheerily. "I've never been to a party like this before. This is fun, heheh." Yukiko giggled, while still sitting and looking forward. Not doing anything. Just staring forward silently. Yu was about to ask her what she was doing before shaking his head.

"Yukiko, do you know where Nanako is?"

"Mhm!" Yukiko nodded.

"..." Yu waited before Yukiko decided to take a quick drink of water, swaying from side to side slightly. W-Was she...getting drunk from the atmosphere...?

"...Oh hi Yu!" Yukiko giggled as she waved to some random people.

"YUKIKO!?" Yu shouted impatiently.

"Nanako? She's with Chie..." Yukiko slurred while Yu sighed. He turned around focused on everyone in the party. Green...Green...Who has on Green...

Yu soon spotted someone with a green jacket and a bowl haircut standing in the middle of a few people in the backyard. He quickly rushed over to them, silently blessing his friend for her uncommon fashion style as he waddled in between everyone and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Chie I need to-" Yu stopped when the person groaned loudly. Yu suddenly noticed them in an arm wrestling match with another student, before "Chie" lost.

"DEFEAT!" A random person yelled out as the crowed cheered. The person in the green jacket looked at the ref "Hey no fair man, someone messed with me!" They turned to Yu, revealing themselves to be a brutish boy with a bowl haircut and some acne. "What's your problem dude!?"

"S-Sorry!" Yu waved his hands "I thought you were someone I kne-"

"Hey, Yu!" Chie called out from the crowd as one of the bystanders, eating some food. Yu stepped away from the angry boy and quickly went over to her, noticing her jacket gone and Chie in her normal shirt attire. "Don't worry about this," Chie said while pointing to the guy in the green jacket. "I might've lost now but once I get my stomach full I'm going at him again with full power!"

"Chie." Yu shook his head, not really interested in this wacky situation or quite understanding how the party escalated this quickly. "Where's Nanako?"

"Nanako?" Chie raised her eyebrow before turning behind her. "She was right behind me a few minutes ago..."

"Chie..."

"Oh that's right!" Chie remembered "She complained about it being to noisy so she went upstairs to her room- HEY NO CUTTING!" Chie rushed past Yu to stop someone from getting another turn in front of her. Yu sighed heavily, looking at the stairs from his position and the sea of kids he'd have to swim through just to reach it.

He took a deep breath and began to force his way through everybody, saying excuse me every now and then as to not offend anyone. Eventually reaching the stairs, he stepped past a few people hanging out on them, as he came to the second floor of the house.

Yu sighed in relief, Nobody was up here. Thankfully they respected other people's boundaries. Also he wouldn't have to clean up the bedrooms at least, he thought as he opened up Nanako's room door to find two people making out in there.

"NO!" Yu shouted angrily. The two lovebirds stopped kissing and looked at Yu embarrassed. "OUT! NOW!" They both quickly rushed out of the room as Yu looked around the room. No Nanako. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but thoughts of whatever disgusting things people might be doing in HIS room soon popped into his head as he quickly rushed to his bedroom door and opened it.

Yu peered inside and saw his T.V. on, with Nanako sitting on his couch watching it. Alone.

"N-Nanako?" Yu asked cautiously.

"Oh, hey big bro!" Nanako said cheerily.

"You...ok?" Yu asked while looking around the room to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Yeah! It was too noisy down there, so I came up here to watch T.V..." Nanako explained.

"Alright then...just shout if you need me."

"Ok...oh and Big Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Daddy know about all these people in the house?"

"...Possibly."

"Is Daddy going to get mad if he finds out?"

"...Possibly."

"Oh..." Nanako said as if she was trying to understand what he meant by this.

Yu peeked his eyes around the room for one last time, just to make sure nobody else was in there, before exiting and closing the door. Nanako smiled as she stared at the door for a few seconds, almost expecting Yu to pop back in. When it was apparent that he wouldn't, she spoke out loud to herself.

"Ok Mister Kanji, he's gone!" Nanako said as Kanji soon came out of the closet with another man behind him. On the other side of the room, a female student popped up from underneath the futon and tossed it to the side.

"Nice job Nanako." Kanji said as the three students gathered around her at the table and sat down. "Alright! Let's keep this goin, eh?" Kanji shouted as the female reached into her pocket and took out her phone. Earlier at the party Kanji had gotten into a minor argument with two other students about his grades, which soon escalated into them finding Nanako and hosting their own "Are you smarter than a 2nd grader?" quiz-show.

"Alright, next question." The female student said as she began to read off some quiz questions she found off the internet.

"Mister Kanji, are you REALLY going to take me to Junes tomorrow?" Nanako asked as she leaned forward and pierced her gaze into his eyes "Or am I gonna have to tell Big Bro about this..."

"N-No! I promise! I'll take you tomorrow for sure!" Kanji almost panicked as he felt a chill rush through his spine. Nanako could be truly terrifying if she wanted to...

Yu stood at the top of the stairs, observing the sea of students partying in his house. He was at odds with himself. On one hand, he wanted everyone to leave. But on the other hand, they all seemed to be having so much fun. Nanako was safe. His friends were all enjoying themselves as well, well most of them anyway. They needed this the most, with the nonstop fighting with Shadows. Yu smiled softly as Yosuke's words from earlier popped into his mind,

 _"Sometimes when the moment's right you just wanna get together with some friends and have fun!"_

Of course that pleasant memory became quickly redundant when he also remembered the rest of it,

 _"I'm not talking about a huge HUGE party, I just mean the gang and you know, maybe people like Kou and Daisuke."_

Yu brushed it aside though. Everyone was having fun at this party except for him. Why not have some fun too? He deserved it, right? Yu took a deep breath before shouting out "LET'S PARTY!" to the crowd beneath him. Those who heard him turned to him and raised their eyebrows curiously. Some giggled at the odd display, while others cheered in agreement and raised their food and drinks up. Yu smirked to himself.

This was going to be a night to remember.

 **WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP**

In the span of a split-second, everyone froze in place. Silence radiated throughout the house. People looked at each other in shock. Nobody had to say anything. It was pure instinct that told them what that noise was. One word popped up into everybody's mind.

 **Cops.**

Almost as if a dam holding a river had broken, the sea of students soon flooded outside of the house in a hurry. Some tried to jump over the fence in the backyard into other people's lawns, but majority of students flocked out of the front door and into the dark streetlight infested neighborhood beyond. Yu was both in shock and impressed as he walked down the stairs. Within seconds, only a few people had remained inside the house.

"Sorry guys," Chie held up a snoring, swaying Yukiko with one arm, the other holding her green jacket over her shoulders along with some new shoes and a candy ring pop. "I gotta take her back to my place and let her uh...sober up?" Chie shook her head as the two girls left the house. Kanji soon came from the top of the stairs, his head hanging low in defeat as Nanako popped up from behind him.

"Bye Mister Kanji! See you tomorrow!" Nanako happily said before rushing back to her room.

"Why do fractions even exist..." Kanji mumbled sadly "You can't cut up a number into different numbers. This is stupid..." Kanji continued to grumble to himself as he walked out of the house. Yosuke walked up to Yu and stood next to him.

"So. How was the party?" Yu asked his friend as the last remnants of people left the house, leaving only the two of them in there, alone.

"It was fun." Yosuke said "This girl gave me her number, although I'm pretty sure it was her boyfriend's number so I'm not gonna call it..."

Yosuke looked around the house. Surprisingly enough, everything was mostly in place save for some food on the counter and the table moved out of place. Everyone sorta took everything they brought as they left. Everything was fine except for the broken vase and mud and dirt tracks all inside the house along with the multiple party cups littered throughout the house.

"Oops." Yu said softly.

"I'm sorry Yu..." Yosuke spoke up sadly "I didn't mean for the party to end up like that. I just wanted you, me, and the gang to have a fun night together, you know?"

"It's alright" Yu smiled at him "I think I had some fun tonight."

"Really?"

"No not really."

"Oh..." Yosuke and Yu turned their heads to the front door when they heard it opening once more.

"ADASHE, I'M A GROWN ASS MAN I KNOW WHERE MY DAMN B-BED IS!" A drunken Dojima wobbled through the hallway, ignoring Yu and Yosuke as he looked at the stairs he had to walk up-

"Nope." he said as he wobbled over to the comfy couch just inches away and collapsed on top of it, snoring within seconds. The two boys looked at the man and shook their heads while Adachi walked in.

"Eh, that's close enough I guess." Adachi shook his head before turning to Yu. "We got a couple of call ins of a noise complaint while we were at the bar." Adachi smirked and looked around at the clear evidence of a party as Yu and Yosuke looked at each other worried. "Welp," he said after a few seconds of silence "I don't see anything going on around here so I guess I don't have to follow up on it. Less paperwork for me anyway."

Yu and Yosuke sighed in relief as Adachi began to leave "Just uh, make sure you clean up before your Uncle wakes up kid. I'd rather deal with a Drunk Dojima than an Angry Dojima any day of the week, haha..." Adachi laughed to himself as he exited the house and got back into his cop car. Sirens welled up again but the sound quickly disappeared off into the distance.

Yosuke looked at Yu and smiled as he realized they were in the clear. "So, where's the broom?"

"Hallway closet. Cmon." Yu smiled as the two boys went off to begin cleaning the house.

 **End Chapter-**

"Mhmphmhmpmh..." Dojima slurred as he sat up from the couch and looked out into the backyard. He stood up, swaying from side to side as he made his way out there, looking around before spotting a big tree log laying next to the fence near the back. He grabbed it and began rolling it over to the middle of the backyard.

"Screw Yu," Dojima slurred to himself "I'ma plant me this damn tree if it's the last thing I do..."

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Yosuke's Bully

**Tales From Inaba**

 **Finally, something new!**

 **Chapter 2: Yosuke's Bully**

"Alright boys, that's enough for today! Go inside and change!" The Gym teacher blew his whistle as the boys began making their way to the locker room. Yosuke followed Yu and Kou inside of the school building, wiping off sweat dripping from his forehead. He wasn't even out of shape, but all those laps around the track can break a man. Or boy. Whichever society considered him.

"See this? This right here is why I don't do sports." Yosuke said as he took off his sweatshirt, drenched.

"Haha, You get used to it dude." Kou wiped off a little bit of sweat from his face with a towel and began to change. Yu was fairly alright as well. These gym classes were nothing compared to what he had to endure at Basketball practice. Oh and Shadow fighting too he guessed.

"I'm already used to being lazy." Yosuke laughed to himself "I'd rather just keep on doing that thank you very much."

The boys were halfway through changing their clothes when they heard a slam on one of the lockers on the other side of the room.

"H-Hey man, chill!"

Another slam happened immediately after those words had passed which made everyone perk up. Sounds like there was something going on. The boys made their way over to the other side of the locker room to see a small crowd surrounding two guys. One of them hunched back up against a locker with two dents in it. The other one towering the other.

"Oh geez..." Someone nearby whispered "Norisuke's at it again..."

"Who?" Kou leaned forward as did Yu and Yosuke, intrigued.

"Norisuke Yamato. Transferred in here a month ago."

"Transfer student?" Yu questioned

"Yeah, he came from a city like you. Only problem is, he's a jackass." The gossip student turned his attention back to Norisuke "He's already gotten into six fights with seniors and juniors here. I haven't been in a fight since middle school..." The gossip student shook his head in disbelief.

"Why's he messin with that guy?" Yosuke asked

"SAY THAT SHIT ABOUT ME AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" Norisuke yelled out loud, almost immediately answering Yosuke's question.

"I-I was just joking! Please man, cmon. I-I didn't mean it." The other kid fumbled his words trying to de-escalate the situation.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you didn't mean for this either!" Norisuke cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a fight, if you even wanna call it that.

Now before we continue, I'd like to mention that Historical records today are still unsure of why Yosuke did what he did. Perhaps he was hanging out Chie too much and her sense of justice rubbed off on him. Or maybe being around someone like Kanji made him more courageous. Or maybe he was just plain stupid. Scientists mostly concur that it was most likely that last one.

"Hey, leave him alone jerk!" Yosuke shouted out to Norisuke, everyone in the locker room widening their eyes in shock as they glanced at him before looking back at Norisuke.

"...What'd you say to me you little punk?" Norisuke ignored the earlier kid and began walking menacingly over to Yosuke.

"Pickin on someone is just stupid man. If you're gonna do it, at least do it to someone your own size." Yosuke said firmly before gulping as Norisuke towered a good 5 inches over him.

"See now, I said someone your own size, and I'm clearly not the person that fits that criteria so..."

"What the hell's your name." Norisuke's snarled

"Hanamura, Yosuke sir." Yosuke spoke as quickly as possible.

"I'll carve it on your grave after I'm done with you..." The bully stood up straight, cracking his neck. Yosuke knew what was about to happen and leaned back slowly towards Yu

"Y-Yu, got my back?"

"Yeah." Yu answered firmly.

"What about you Kou?"

"..."

"K-Kou?" Yosuke turned around to see Kou's footsteps imprinted on the floor behind him, Kou himself missing.

"God damn it Kou..." Yosuke shook his head before he felt Norisuke grab his shirt and look at him frowning.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL'S TAKING YOU KIDS SO LONG? THE BELL'S ABOUT TO RING, HURRY UP!" The Gym teacher yelled inside the room as everyone quickly scattered back to their respective lockers. Norisuke let go of Yosuke quickly and backed away, still eyeing him.

"After School. Tomorrow. On the roof. Be there, or I'll find you..." Norisuke threatened before going back to his locker. Yosuke trembled in fear. What the hell did he just get himself into?

A locker popped open behind Yosuke, with Kou peeping his head out and looking at Yu.

"Is it cool to come out now?" He asked as the two frowned at him.

Later during Lunchtime, Yosuke held his head down, desperately thinking of ways to avoid this situation. Chie and Yukiko paid no mind as they sat together eating their lunches while Yu enjoyed a delicious sandwich he and Nanako had prepared earlier that morning. Yosuke groaned loudly to himself, lifting his head slightly and looking at Chie and Yukiko.

"Guys, I just wanna say...I'm sorry for anything bad I've ever said or done to you..." Yosuke said before slogging his head back down in between his arms. Chie and Yukiko looked at each other confused before Yu explained to them what was going on.

"Yosuke's going to die." Yu said casually as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"WHAT!?" The two girls yelled out in shock.

"He means I'm gonna die tomorrow after I fight the new school bully..." Yosuke explained.

"Oh, thank goodness." Yukiko went back to her meal, not quite understanding what she just said. Chie on the other hand, was interested.

"What do you mean new bully?"

"I said something I shouldn't have and now the school bully wants to beat me up tomorrow."

"What!?" Chie looked shocked "Who is this guy?"

"Norisuke Yamato." Yosuke whispered before an idea popped into his head "Hey...you and Kanji are pretty tough."

"No." Chie said firmly

"Cmon please! PLEASE!" Yosuke cupped his hands together and begged silently. Chie shook her head and stood up.

"Ok, OK! Geez..I'll go get Kanji and we'll talk to this Yamato guy. Maybe get him to lay off or something." Chie threw a thumbs up as she left the room. Yosuke sighed in relief and smiled to himself. There was hope...

However as we all know, hope does not last very long.

"Psst Yosuke" Chie whispered as she snuck back into class after being gone for 20 minutes. "Me and Kanji found him and we talked to him. Everything's ok now."

"Oh my god Chie thank you!" Yosuke felt like he could hug her right now if he wouldn't get slapped for doing it. Or worse.

"No problem." Chie smiled "We told him about what you wanted us to do and-"

"Excuse me?"

"And guess what? Kanji used to be friends with the guy!"

"Oh no."

"Yeah that's crazy right? Back when they were kids they were the best of friends till he had to move away. But anyway its fine, Norisuke said he was joking. He's not gonna beat you up or anything. It's cool." Chie smiled obliviously as Yosuke stared forward at the chalkboard, life draining away from his eyes slowly.

 **Later at Junes**

"And that's my problem..." Yosuke explained to Rise as he sat down with her, Naoto, and Yu. "So...what do you guys think?"

"Can you repeat it for the reader?"

Yosuke sighed "I'm just guessing, Norisuke is a teenage boy and well, what teenage boy wouldn't love to get a signature from a famous idol. You could even say it was a favor from me and then he'll I dunno, drop the fight!?"

"There are so many things wrong with that plan I don't even know where to start." Naoto spoke up "I don't understand, why not just alert the school faculty of this predicament?"

"I can't do that Naoto..." Yosuke lowered his head "He'll know I told on him and he'll find a way to beat me up outside of school..." Yosuke explained before turning back to Rise.

"Rise...PLEASE! I've never asked you for anything before, PLEASE just do this ONE tiny thing for me. I'll make it up to you I swear..."

"Eh..." Rise raised her finger to her chin and thought about the whole situation

"Rise..." Yosuke pleaded with his eyes becoming watery.

"Ugh, fine..." Rise rolled her eyes and shook her head softly. "I'll try but not every from the city is a fan of me you know. Well I mean, most of them probably are but-"

"Yu wasn't a fan."

"Do you want me to do it or not?" Rise frowned.

"Yes please!" Yosuke did a little fist pump to himself as he could finally relax. Everything was coming together as it always did. Heh, and he was worried. That feeling of hope was surging through him once more.

However, once again as we've already learned...

 **The Next Day in School during Lunch**

Yosuke was sitting at his desk jamming out to some tunes on his phone when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Rise standing there, crying softly- wait what.

"H-H-He didn't w-want i-it." Rise tried to speak through tears as Yosuke felt his heart drop. "H-He said...He s-said..."

"An autograph?" Norisuke looked at Rise disgusted before scoffing "Why the hell would I want an autograph from some washed out Skank?"

"S-SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Rise blurted out sobbing as she ran out of the classroom. Yosuke turned off his phone and put his head back down on his desk.

There was no way out of this. He was going to die.

 **The Fateful Hour**

"Ok...Here we go" Yosuke gulped as he stepped out onto the Yasogami High rooftop. The sun blinded him for a moment before he was met with a crowd of students looking back at him yelling. He peered through the crowd and shivered slightly once he saw a giant beast bellowing from the rest of the crowd in the middle.

No...No more. That's IT! If he was going to die, he was going to do it going out like a MAN.

"Hey Norisuke!" Yosuke yelled out as he walked into the center of the crowd. Norisuke looked at him and scoffed.

"Time to get this over with." Norisuke cracked his knuckles and began to walk towards him. Yosuke took a step back before shaking his head. He may not be the best at fighting, but he'll be damned if he was going to go out like a wimp!

Norisuke took a swing at Yosuke's face, expecting it to be over in one punch. Shock spread across his face however, when Yosuke ducked under the fist just in time and quickly punched the brute right in the gut. Norisuke winced in pain while Yosuke stood up, surprised at himself.

"W-Woah." The crowd surrounding them were shocked at what happened.

"Bro, Yosuke's got some moves!"

"Yeah! His instincts are pretty good..."

"Almost like he has Ultra Instincts or something."

"...Dude can you not?"

"Heh, alright I'll give you that one." Norisuke smirked, before quickly throwing another punch directly at Yosuke's chest. The crowd gasped as Yosuke threw his hands up and caught the fist.

"W-What th-" Norisuke widened his eyes as Yosuke spun around and lifted his entire body over him, slamming the giant beast into the ground. A small tremor shook the roof. Everyone stared at the incredible display of strength. Yosuke looked down at Norisuke, unable to believe himself either. Maybe...all this time spent fighting Shadows, his body was improving as well?

"N-Ngh..." Norisuke desperately tried to lift himself up, before the weight of his own body sent him tumbling back down to the ground.

"Don't bother getting up." Yosuke turned away and smirked "You've already lost."

The crowd cheered and roared, rushing forward and ignoring Norisuke's bruised and battered pathetic self. Some people patted Yosuke on the back and shook his hands vigorously before everyone lifted him up into the air. Yosuke looked up and saw Chie and Kanji standing near the roof fence, flashing him a thumbs up. He flashed one back as the roar of the crowd overtook everything else.

"YOSUKE! YOSUKE! YOSUKE! YOOOOSUKE!"

"Y-Yo..ske...Y-Yosu..e..."

"Oh hey he's finally wakin up!" Kanji shouted before giving Yosuke another slap on the cheek.

"H-Hu..h?" Yosuke slowly opened his eyes. The yellow glow of the sun was slightly obscured by two figures standing over the poor boy. Yosuke tried to lift himself up, but pain seared throughout his body as he tried.

"Heeyyyy, you uh...feelin better?" Chie called out to the half blanked out boy.

"What...happened..."

"You lost dude." Kanji shook his head sadly. "You came up here actin all tough but then he slugged you and uh..that was it."

"You've been out for 3 hours." Chie added in.

"Honestly it was the quickest fight I've ever seen. Everyone just sorta lost interest after you went down and left." Kanji before huffing. "Man, I can't believe Nori would do somethin like this. Sorry for not believin ya."

"That bastard." Chie gritted her teeth and struck a kung-fu pose "When I get my hands on him..."

"Eh, Forget about him, he ain't worth the trouble." Kanji waved his hand away.

"...D-Damn it." Yosuke groaned loudly before trying once more to get up. Kanji and Chie went to his sides and lifted him up.

"H-Hey don't feel bad." Chie tried to cheer him up "The important thing is you tried, right?"

"Yeah dude, you went up and faced him like a man. E-Even if you...went out like a kitten." Kanji trailed off near the end quietly.

"Let's get you patched up and get some Aiya's. On me." Chie smiled. Yosuke smiled and weakly patted both of them on the shoulders.

"Thanks guys..." He said as the three friends left the roof. He may not of won, and he may have went out like a wimp after all, but at least he didn't run away. And at least his friends were by his side to help him through it. That's all that really matters, he guessed.

 **End Chapter 2**

 **I'm sure there's a moral here somewhere**


	3. Handcuffed Hijinxs

**Chapter 3: Handcuffed Hijinxs**

 **Meanwhile, in Magatsu Inaba**

"Stop fumbling around and move!" Adachi forcefully tossed his handcuffed arm forward in a jerking motion. The recipient on the other end, Yu Narukami, let out a gasp of shock as he found his body scrambling to regain its balance. Normally Adachi would've laughed at such an idiotic display at this goody two shoes kid, but there were more important things at hand to focus on at the moment.

The distorted jingling of chains that the two thought they had escaped from earlier were slowly becoming louder.

Adachi slipped a glance behind the two of them at the infamous Reaper shadow gaining up on them. He faced forward and tugged on his cuffed arm more gently, trying to keep Yu at his pace. Not that he particularly cared for the dumbass, but once again, there were more important things at hand to focus on.

"Adachi-san!" Yu yelled out at the ex-detective, "We need to divert its attention! If we use our Personas we can-"

"Nope." Adachi replied without even considering to hear Yu's plan. Fighting shadows? Complex shit? Nope. Even if his life was on the life, putting in anything above the minimum amount of effort was considered a pain in the ass to him. Besides, he had a better idea.

"This way." Adachi tugged once more with his arm, forcing Yu to change direction and follow him now. Even all these months later, he still had the layout of this unpleasant place mapped out in his mind. "I know somewhere to hide."

"A-Adachi-san we need to-" Yu's sounds were drowned out by the sound of a gun going off, followed by the smell of gunpowder. Not even bothering to turn and look how close the fearsome shadow was, he held his tongue, following Adachi's plan for now. If he even had one...

"Here!" Adachi slipped into an alleyway, darkness covering both sides of the wall while the alley itself was torn in half by a gigantic hole in the ground. Adachi felt slight relief, his hiding spot was untouched. Running up to the hole, his relief quickly turned to shock as he looked inside. Where was the hidden room that should be inside? Did the world change itself while he was gone? Did Adachi accidentally lead them into a dead end?

...Oops.

Another gunshot ranged out in both of their ears, this time the both of them seeing the sizzling spot where the Reaper had aimed. Inches from their heads. There was no time to waste. Adachi turned back and stared at the hole. It was now or never. Stand and fight, or jump and possibly die. His heart pumping full of adrenaline, he turned and looked at Yu who stared back. It would appear he had understood the situation too. And with a frown, both men had made their choice.

Yu clenched his fist, ready to stand and fight. "PERSON-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yu felt his body tumbling down into the hole where Adachi jumped into. Both Persona users screamed at the top of their lungs as they braced themselves for whatever awaited them at the bottom.

Falling at an incredible speed, Adachi clenched his teeth while he tried to make out the view quickly coming into his vision. White? Bumpy? Clouds? Were they so unbelievably lucky to fall onto clouds? Oh no wait, that's rocks. Yep. Rocks.

"Aw shit." Adachi mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, ready for the worst.

 **Yep. That's me. Tohru Adachi. Ex-BEST detective of the Inaba police force and current suspected criminal of the 2009 Inaba murders. Falling to his death while handcuffed to that dumbass goody two shoes brat, Narukami. You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation, huh?**

 **...Aren't you?**

 **Well looks like you're shit out of luck. Cause I don't feel like telling ya. Dumbass.**

"H-Huh!?" Adachi opened his eyes after he felt his body beginning to slow up. It took him a minute to realize what was going on as he looked up. Both Izanagi and Magatsu-Izanagi were carrying their users down carefully. Oh right, they could do that.

Izanagi put down Yu gracefully while Magatsu-Izanagi just plopped Adachi down, who landed on his feet anyway. Just the way he likes it. Adachi mused to himself the circumstances they were in before he noticed Yu staring at him in a mix of disbelief and anger. He couldn't blame the kid, he'd be pissed too if someone almost got him killed. Oh wait, Yu almost did just that.

"Stop being such a baby." Adachi smirked at Yu "We're alive aren't we? Heh, I told you I knew a shortcut."

Yu stood there frowning at him. He shook his head and began to examine their surroundings. The floor was a rocky white surface, with few unknown rock formations in the distance. It wasn't like anyplace he had ever been to.

"Where-"

"Do I look like a cartographer to you?" Adachi snarked while dusting off his suit, smirking when he heard Yu grumble behind him. He couldn't help it. Not that he wasn't taking the situation seriously, but using any opportunity to take a jab at the brat always gave him a good feeling. Speakin of which, feeling something jabbing out of his pocket, he reached in and patted back in the gun that almost fell out. Yeah you read that right. Gun. He snatched a spare one from an unoccupied room just before Yu and Adachi were forced to jump inside of the Jail TV. Well more like Adachi forced him. Eh, details.

"We came from above, and ran from that direction originally..." Yu tried his best to ignore Adachi while trying to backtrack. "So all we have to do is head in that direction, and we should end up either back at the Shadow World Inaba, or hopefully where the Junes TV is..." He didn't have Rise or Teddie's tracking skills, but he was fairly confident in his own mental compass. Besides, he had gotten used to how the TV world functioned. The fog wasn't a problem either thanks to Teddie's special glasses. He wasn't sure how but Adachi didn't seem to have any problem seeing through the fog either.

He tugged lightly on his cuffed arm, beginning to walk towards-

"Woah there." Adachi tugged back, forcing Yu to stop and look at him. "YOU can go back to whatever place you want to, but I'M heading back to the Jail TV."

Yu stared once more in disbelief, mentally groaning to himself. He didn't know how Adachi did it, but he knew how to push his buttons. Right now he felt like he was leading a child around.

"Adachi-san, I understand that, but we need to go back to Junes first. I can get us help with this," Yu raised his cuffed arm for emphasis "And then I can escort you back to the station."

"Yeah nice plan, except how are you gonna explain to the cops what happened? They aren't the brightest bulbs in the world, but you come to visit me in jail and suddenly we both show up at the station free? Try explaining that to Dojima heheh..."

Yu didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Explaining this situation to the police wasn't going to be an easy one. "I'll think of something. Besides, going back to the Jail TV won't do us any good either."

"Why not? They have the keys back there. And if worst comes to worst, I'm always up for getting a new cellmate." Adachi smiled while Yu frowned back at him. This wasn't going to be easy, Yu thought to himself. Both men began following Yu's direction back to the Junes TV while constantly bickering. Eventually the arguing slowly ceased and the two walked in silence. Pure peaceful silence, something Yu was secretly incredibly grateful for, until Adachi let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm tired." Adachi said unnecessarily loudly.

"We should be there soon." Yu replied, focusing forward.

"Oh, that's good." Adachi said. He then plopped himself down on the ground, forcing Yu to stop his pace and turn to look back, visibly irritated.

"Aw cmon kid, what's the rush? We're almost there, so why not take a load off, you get me?" Adachi smiled at Yu innocently.

"...2 minutes." Yu mumbled as he sat down next to Adachi. Adachi laid down and stretched his body, yawning as if he were about to take a nap. Yu sat quietly, slouched because of the handcuffs. Relaxed and whimsically peaceful on the inside, Adachi decided now was the perfect time to mess around with Narukami.

"So, how's life?" Adachi blurted out, startling Yu a little. He didn't answer, knowing well the criminal didn't care a single bit about his life.

"Ah, that sounds nice. What about your little friends?"

"Fine."

"Ah, he talks! Gather round folks, and watch the amazing Narukami learn to read too!" Adachi chuckled quietly as he watched Yu grumble to himself.

"Shouldn't they be worrying about their glorious leader right now?"

"It's only been a few hours." Yu responded. "Shouldn't the police already know you're gon-"

"Mmmh!" Adachi interrupted Narukami, "Hey, how's that one dippy girl doing? You know, the jailbait idol!" Yu didn't like where this was going, frowning and keeping quiet while Adachi continued.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be handcuffed to her right now, mmhm!" Adachi licked his lips while imagining whatever sick fantasy he thought of. Yu scowled, trying to block him out.

"Oh, what about that detective kid? Yeah yeah, the tomboy! I bet they'd put up a good fight!" Adachi was laughing to himself loudly, all the while Yu slowly clenched his fist.

"Let's go." Yu tried to stand up and continue walking, but Adachi held his arm down to the ground. He quickly sat up and looked at Yu, bulbs going off in his head.

"I know! The Amagi girl!" Adachi blurted out excitedly. "Now that's someone I'd like to have a few minutes alone with, wouldn't you say kid?" Adachi grinned from ear to ear while Yu looked visibly disgusted hearing his friends being talked about in such a way. He knew he was pushing this too far, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see how far he could go.

"Adachi-san."

"Have you had your way with her yet? Well you should. Don't you only have a little while till you head back home?"

"Stop." Yu clenched his teeth, visibly angry now. He didn't know how Adachi did it, but he knew how to push his buttons.

"Aw cmon, I'm just kidding. You know she'd be a fun one too."

"Adachi..." Yu balled up his fists once more.

"She's a good, well-bred Japanese girl. Pin her down, hold her mouth, and she should be good to go-" **THWACK**

Yu immediately pulled his fist back in shock, staring at the imprint it just left on Adachi's cheek, who was visibly shaken up by that. He couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. It was on impulse. Yu quickly tried to apologize but froze when he saw the ex-detective pull something out of his pocket. Was that a...gun!? How did he even get that? WHY did he have a gun!?

All these questions spiraled in Yu's mind while Adachi thrusted himself up and aimed in Yu's direction. He didn't dare move a muscle. What was he going to do-

"Move!" Adachi yelled, tugging on his cuffed arm as hard as he could so Yu's body would fall down to the ground. Adachi immediately took aim at the creeping shadow, shooting it with two bullets before the gun clicked.

"Two!? What kinda dipshit only loads two bullets in!?" Adachi yelled out in anger, before he felt something in his mind tick as Magatsu-Izanagi appeared and slashed the weak shadow once, obliterating it.

Oh right, he forgot he could do that.

"Phew." Adachi sighed to himself, throwing the useless gun to the side. Yu looked back to where the defeated shadow once was, his heart still beating quickly from fear.

"Come on, let's go." Adachi began to stand up, tugging slightly to allow Narukami to regain his composure and follow suit. Both silently began moving towards where they were heading. Yu felt incredibly guilty about letting his temper get the best of him, but couldn't find the words to apologize. He didn't want to start up another argument between the two. But there was one burning question on his mind right now.

"How did you-"

"I stole it before we jumped in here." Adachi stated as a fact. Yu frowned to himself, but also felt a bit of relief at knowing the Inaba police weren't THAT inadequate enough to give convicts their own guns...he hoped. Speaking of police.

"Two bullets, I can't believe that stupid crap. That's the dumbest thing I've seen in years!" Adachi continued ranting, still mad about the gun.

"Shouldn't the police know you're gone by now?" Yu finally asked. He tried earlier, but Adachi wrote him off with another "joke". This time however Adachi looked back at Yu in disbelief, bursting out into laughter.

"They don't give a shit about me." Adachi smiled and shook his head. "Nah, they probably think one of them took me out back to beat me again." Yu widened his eyes in shock.

"They assault you!?"

"Used to be daily, but they've softened up. Now it's every week or so." Adachi looked as if he were reminiscing, before noticing Yu's distressed look.

"Don't worry, your prissy Uncle doesn't do it. Hell, he's probably the only one who gives a rat's ass about me right now." Adachi frowned. Yu clenched his teeth, wanting to shout out "That's not true!" or "I do!", but...this was Adachi they were talking about. He would just laugh in his face and shove his attempt at bonding right back into his mouth.

"Ah!" Adachi cried out when he looked out in the distance. Yu followed his gaze, seeing remnants of Magatsu Inana off in the distance.

"That means we're only a little while from Junes." Yu grinned, relief washing over his body.

"And there it is!" Adachi looked nearby at one of the buildings, the iconic building they were forced to run from earlier that housed a tv connecting back to the real world, or more specifically Inaba Jail. "Home sweet home." Adachi tried to walk over to it, but was tugged back by Yu.

"Oh here we go again..." Adachi rolled his eyes "Look kid, I'm not going to Junes. I'm going to crawl through that TV, find some cuff keys, get as far away from you as possible, and then somehow sneak back into my cozy little cell. I can still make it for dinner time if I hurry up."

"Adachi-san, we have to-" Yu was cut off by Adachi raising his cuffed hand up to Yu's face, once again emphasizing their current situation.

"Hate to break it to you, but we're here, the keys are probably in there, we're going by my plan." Adachi suddenly smirked and added on "Unless your stupid bonds shit can magically break us apart." Adachi laughed to himself and tried to force Yu to follow hi-

"Heheheh..." Adachi turned back, curiously as he heard Yu giggling to himself. What?

"Hahaha!" Yu suddenly looked at Adachi, crouching over and holding his stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yu burst out into a fit of laughter while Adachi continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

"H-huh!?" What the hell? Did the kid go insane all of the sudden? That easily? But all he said was...

"Izanagi!" Yu yelled out in between laughter, summoning his Persona and pointing at the handcuffs. Izanagi raised his sword and slashed at the handcuffs, setting both men free.

"...You gotta be shitting me." Adachi stared at his free arm in disbelief, while Yu held up both hands to his face, continuing to laugh. Adachi turned to the building and put his hands inside his pockets, walking towards it.

"I'm outta here kid. See you around." Adachi called out while shaking his head, whispering "Seriously, two bullets...?"

Yu eventually regained his composure, watching the man walk towards where the TV was located. He didn't feel like he had to personally escort him back inside. As sketchy as Adachi was, he made a promise to abide by the rules of the real world. And he had a feeling he would continue to keep that promise.

And that he did. Adachi crept around inside the building, looking around before he saw the the old widescreen television slanted over slightly, looking as if it were almost about to fall over on its face. He shook his head, and made his way over to it.

Truth be told, he knew. The entire time. It's not like the handcuffs were special or anything. One swipe at them with one of their Personas and they would've been free ages ago. He just kept quiet about it cause he didn't feel like ruining the fun. And what fun it was. The boredom plaguing Adachi was somewhat fulfilled today.

A fun little distraction...

Adachi slipped back into the TV, ready to take a long nap in his Cell. He put in above the bare minimum effort today, and that made him extremely tired.

Regardless, it was still interesting.

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Now I know what you're thinking, just how DID they end up in this situation? Some things are better left to the imagination...**


End file.
